


Hot Water

by FreezingRayne



Category: End of Eternity | Resonance of Fate
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-17
Updated: 2010-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezingRayne/pseuds/FreezingRayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Old pervert,” Zephyr mutters, but he turns obligingly back into the spray.  He knows from experience that when Vashyron decides to be a dumbass, not much is going to dissuade him.  And hell if he’s going to be chased out of the shower—he was here first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Water

There’s a rustling of old, mildewed shower curtain. Zephyr tenses, reaching unconsciously for a gun that isn’t there because, one, he’s naked, and two, nobody brings a firearm into the shower, not even someone as paranoid as him.

The tub groans as someone else steps into it.

“What are you doing in here?” Zephyr demands.

Vashyron grins, and it’s a lot like the expression he gives an enemy right before he pulls the trigger. “Hey, come on, don’t be like that. Hot water’s hard to come by. Especially this time of night.”

“Then take a shower some other time! Jeez!”

Vashyron’s grin turns into a hurt-puppy look that definitely doesn’t belong on his face. “Aw, but I’m dirty now.”

“Old pervert,” Zephyr mutters, but he turns obligingly back into the spray. He knows from experience that when Vashyron decides to be a dumbass, not much is going to dissuade him. And hell if he’s going to be chased out of the shower—he was here first.

A few seconds later he feels arms wrap around his waist, a solid, muscular body pressed up against his back. Lips press against his neck, along with a tongue that’s even hotter than the water spraying down on them.

“What part of ‘fuck off’ do you not understand?” he asks, talking a little funny to prevent the water from going into his mouth. Basel tap water isn’t really that bad, at least in this part of the city, but you wouldn’t want to drink it.

“You never told me to fuck of,” Vashyron hums, grinding up against him a little, just enough to let Zephyr feel his hard on.

He makes a noise of frustration, wondering how best to try to explain to Vashyron in words he would understand that just because they’ve fooled around a little doesn’t mean he has an all-access pass. They’re not fucking _boyfriends_ or anything.

He starts to, but Vashyron bites down on his neck, fingers moving up to flick at his nipples. It makes him shiver, and the dissonance between that and the hot water pounding down on him feels incredible.

“Mmm…” Vashyron makes a deep, rumbling sound in his throat. “You’re fucking gorgeous, you know that?”

“And you’re fucking ridiculous,” Zephyr responds, voice going slightly breathless as Vashyron twists his nipples again, making his cock throb. “Stop…stop teasing, you bastard.”

“Oh? What’s that?” His hands moving down to rub over Zephyr’s abdomen. “A change of heart, perhaps?”

“No,” he shoots back, hips bucking as Vashyron dips down for a moment to brush against his cock.

“Stubborn.” He moves back to his nipples. “You gonna let me wash your hair?”

He knows Vashyron is weird, but this is getting out of hand. “Wash your own hair. Or Leanne’s.” She’d probably be way more into this than he is.

“Are you kidding? She’d kick my ass for even trying. You remember the makeover thing.”

“Only because you sucked at it.”

“I’m an artist. We’re always misunderstood.” He combs his fingers through Zephyr’s hair, nails scratching at his scalp. That sends an unexpected shudder through him, and he can’t prevent a noise. “You like that?” Vashyron sounds pleased. He does it again.

“Fine,” Zephyr concedes. He relaxes into his grip. “Do whatever you want. Just don’t get used to it.”

“No way,” Vashyron says, though Zephyr can hear the smile in his voice.

His hands leave for a moment, and then they’re back, working shampoo into his hair, nails scratching in, making goose flesh erupt over his arms. He realizes that, from now on, every time he smells it he’s going to think about this. Maybe he needs a new brand.

Vashyron’s pressed flush to his back, moving his hips in tiny stutters, almost subtle enough to be accidental, letting Zephyr feel the hard line of his cock against his ass. It’s a constant tease, and by the time Vashyron’s done, pulling him back into the spray to rinse off, he’s so hard it hurts.

“C’mon,” he grits out, as big hands trail back down his stomach and finally, finally, wrap around his cock. They’re still slick with shampoo, and his hips jerk as Vashyron starts to stroke him, slow and steady, a callused trigger finger circling the head. “C’mon, you bastard.”

“So much abuse.” He sets his teeth into Zephyr’s shoulder for a second, his hands slowing even further. “I should probably just stop. Let you take care of this yourself.”

“No.” Zephyr’s going to get him back for this, he really is. “…Please.”

“Alright.” He feels Vashyron’s breath on his ear. “But we’re doing it my way.”

His way turns out to consist of wrapping an arm around Zephyr’s waist, holding him so tight he can’t move his hips, stroking him so slow it’s agonizing. Zephyr holds out for as long as he can, and then he’s scrabbling at Vashyron’s arm, nails sinking in, moaning things he’d never in a million years admit to.

Eventually, Vashyron has mercy on him, strokes turning longer and faster, letting go enough to let Zephyr buck his hips, gasping. The water’s gone cold a long time ago and he doesn’t even care, biting his lip, whole body shuddering as he comes.

He’s shaky afterward, barely able to support his own weight as Vashyron reaches around to turn off the shower. He feels even less clean than he had before he got into it.

Vashyron turns him around, lacing his fingers in his hair (at least that’s clean) and kissing him. Zephyr could protest, but he doesn’t really have the energy, so he kisses back, however grudgingly, realizing as he does that Vashyron’s still hard.

“Do you want…?” he begins when they break apart, but there’s an impatient rapping on the door.

“Are you guys done yet?” Leanne sounds exasperated. “You better not have used all the hot water!”

Vashyron face-plants onto Zephyr’s shoulder. “She’s gonna kill us.”


End file.
